Taken
by The Smuttiest Smut
Summary: Myrnin uses his compulsion to make Claire his pet, entirely subject to his will. Slight plot, mainly smut.
1. Compulsion

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are, Claire?"

In the dim light of the lab, Myrnin's cool fingers were tracing down her throat and goosebumps were forming on her flesh. He was insane, and she needed to gently direct his attention elsewhere so she could get herself out as soon as possible.

"Myrnin," she said shakily, "Please, you have to focus on what's important right now."

"But I am. And what is important now is what's before me, so fresh and young. And pretty, too. Ravishing, really." His eyes were dark and she saw no end to their depths.

"I'm your friend, Myrnin. Claire. I'm here to help you find a cure, remember?"

His hand continued down her collarbone. "Remembrances are for fools," he said, his gaze following the lazy circles he was tracing on her chest just above her shirt's neckline. "I have better things to do than work for Amelie. I don't see why she sent down such a nice-looking girl to help me be productive—your presence is downright distracting. We could be _re_productive," he laughed. "If you know what I refer to."

This couldn't be happening. Myrnin had never expressed any... any of _this_ kind of desire for Claire. Her lifeblood... yes, but body no.

"Stop," she said softly, not wanting any sudden action to snap him out of his calm trance before he became entirely unreasonable. Claire put her hand gingerly on top of his and stopped its motion.

"You're so warm," he continued, leaning in to inhale her scent. He took her chin in his fingers and made her look into his eyes and Claire couldn't help but meet them. "So deliciously _heated_."

Wait— Heated? Like... as in... _in heat?_

"Myr—"

He closed the space between them in a kiss and suddenly she was being pressed against a bookshelf, his lips crashing against hers with maddening skill. And she could do nothing but respond with just as much enthusiasm because he was _incredible_. The way his lips worked against hers and the way his mouth tasted coaxed a reply from Claire, and she was very nearly ashamed of it.

Not really, though.

The space between them was suddenly too much and they did the best they could to close that distance by pressing their bodies firmly to one another's. Claire's arms were wrapped around his neck while Myrnin ripped off her top and she did her best to unbutton his white shirt. Myrnin pulled her down from against the bookshelf and pushed her onto the floor. Her shoulder collided roughly with a workbench and the one lit lamp in the room crashed to the cement ground, shrouding the lab in darkness. The clamor went unnoticed by the pair.

Myrnin growled as he pulled off her jeans. Claire undid his trousers easily and he kicked them away, tossing them somewhere into the lab. Claire felt him unhook her bra and pull off her underwear after he did away with his own. A carnally pleased sound escaped the back of his throat.

"You're radiating arousal, little beauty."

"I— You're using compulsion," she accusingly panted.

He laughed. "I certainly am."

And Claire was somehow okay with it, because the only thing she knew was that she wanted him and he wanted her.

His fingers were on her then, stroking her where she yearned to be touched. Myrnin crawled back over her and he kissed her hotly while rubbing quick circles on her sensitive bud of nerves. Claire, possessed by someone who knew what she was doing, reached between them and felt him in her hand. He hissed into her mouth and increased the speed with which he rubbed her and soon she was gasping for air as their lips parted to allow her breath.

Myrnin reached into her, his fingers coating themselves with the liquid she released, exploring her expertly.

"Not a virgin?" he asked, surprised. "You are quite the little minx," he said playfully as she shook her head to his question. "Good for me, though. Less blood involved, and the clean up's much faster."

Those words might have turned Claire on even more than she already was. His fingers curled inside her, causing her intense pleasure as he whispered into her ear.

"_And I'll be able to take you with ease_."

Okay, those words were definitely pushing her over the edge. Claire was nearing another orgasm and Myrnin knew it, so he pulled his fingers out and positioned himself over her. Myrnin took her hands and pinned them above her head as he pushed into her slowly. A whimper of pain left her lips as he entered her, exhaling sharply as he did so.

"You're incredibly tight," he said, burying himself to the hilt. "How many times have you been bedded, child?"

"Just once," she said through her teeth as he started moving within her.

"Was it that boy of yours? The one you have wrapped around your little finger?"

"No. A party."

"And will my hypothesis be correct if I say that you were under the influence of something then as well?" He began moving faster and Claire felt her heart rate speed up.

She felt stupid when she said, "Yes." Even though she didn't mention that it had been alcohol, she already knew that Myrnin was perfectly aware of this.

He tsked. "How unfortunate for young little Claire. Twice bedded and not once herself. Don't make this a habit, sweet."

With that, he began _pounding_ into her, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the laboratory as he took her on the floor, and the buildup continued within her. Soon, all she could think about was the feeling of him inside her, and when he began pinching and rolling her nipples in his hand, she couldn't even think about that anymore. Claire screamed as an orgasm coursed through her body, making her tremble and shake. Myrnin rode it out and soon he was coming too.

"You did _beautifully_, pet," he said, collapsing beside her and stroking her hair. "Much better than I would have expected, anyway. Did you enjoy that as much as I did?"

The compulsion he had used made her honest and she nodded as she said, "Yes."

"Then we mustn't prolong our next adventures." She heard him sit up. "Clean me."

Claire sat up slowly and bit her lip.

"Come, give me your hand."

She did, and he guided it to his organ, slick with their juices. It twitched when he rested her hand on it. Myrnin reached behind her head and brought her lips down to it. She opened her mouth awkwardly and he began moving her. Once Claire got the rhythm of it down, she was doing it herself, her hand rubbing his shaft while her head came down on him.

"That's it, petal," he said though clenched teeth. "Clean me, you filthy harlot."

His words encouraged her effort and soon his hands were tangled in the back of her hair, causing her to go faster and moving up to fuck the back of her throat. Myrnin came again, but his previous orgasm ensured there was not much for her to swallow, so she took back what he gave.

"My turn," he growled.

Claire was suddenly being shoved back onto the floor and Myrnin's hand was on her stomach, keeping her pressed onto the cement. His other hand was spreading her legs and she felt his breath on her wet opening. He blew on it and she moaned.

"When I am through with you," he vowed, "your previous exploitations will be reduced to nothing and I will have you crying to be saved by God." And then he began licking her clitoris savagely, his fingers thrusting into her as she squirmed under his hand.

He alternated between quick little laps to slow movements of his tongue while his fingers maintained a steady speed.

Claire whined in need and that seemed to tip Myrnin over, because he pulled away from her and pushed into her roughly, caving to her wordless plea to be filled. Her leg was lifted over his shoulder and he was able to go further inside her, repeatedly touching a spot that was deep within her. Claire's left shoulder was being pushed against the workbench and the whole thing was shaking with the force of Myrnin's thrusts, but she hardly felt it as pleasure washed through her body. Her walls clenched around him as Myrnin continued pumping into her and he came a moment later.

"You are quite the wanton bawd," he panted, pulling himself out of her. "And I would love to have you in a bed so I could take you a hundred other different ways."


	2. Twice Bedded

When Claire woke up, she was naked under a sheet, lying on a soft bed. And in that moment, she was perfectly content. There were no questions pertaining to how she had gotten where she was and why she wasn't wearing clothes. She felt happy and complete.

She was in a large four-poster bed in a small room. The only thing in the room was the bed and a small lamp in the corner, but the luxuriousness of the thing made up for that. The curtains that were currently tied to each of the four posts on the corner were heavy purple velvet, and the sheets she was under were satin. The frame of the bed was made out of a sturdy black metal, and the mattress was full of feathers.

"Oh my god," she muttered the moment she remembered what happened. "_Oh my god_." Claire sat up, holding the blankets over her chest and looking around the room for her clothes.

Claire got up, taking the thinner sheet from the bottom and wrapping it around herself. She knew this room must be one of the ones in the back of Myrnin's laboratory; she smelled the familiar scent of old mildew and the floor was simple cement. The lab couldn't be far.

She went to the wooden door and turned the handle. Claire was in the hallway she'd walked down hundreds of times, but she had never thought to ask about this one particular room. She found her way to the main lab and—to her embarrassment—Myrnin was standing there, deep in thought and conducting an experiment as if nothing had happened.

"Claire, my beautiful assistant," he said, once he noticed her standing there. He set down his tools and smiled at her knowingly. His eyes went to the satin blanket around her and he frowned. "But why are you hiding yourself from me?"

Claire looked down as a blush turned her whole face red. She was too ashamed to even speak.

A genuinely concerned look was on Myrnin's face as he moved around the workbench and went to her, putting his hands on her arms and rubbing them affectionately. He then put his thumb and forefinger on her chin and brought her head up so she would meet his gaze.

His eyes were doing something strange to her again. She felt her insides melting and heat rush between her legs.

"Never hide from me, pet," he said.

Protest sparked in Claire and Myrnin must have seen that in her eyes, because he stopped her complaint with a kiss. It was the same powerful kiss he had used with her last night and she felt any objections die within her as his lips moved with hers. He was using compulsion.

"This isn't fair," she gasped into his mouth, faintly shoving against him.

"This kind of touch," he said, his words coming from his lips and moving past hers. "_This _kind of contact"—to emphasize his point, his hands snaked around the opening of the blanket and cupped her womanhood—"makes me better, Claire." He kissed her again.

The compulsion and her arousal were making her confused.

"Better?" she asked.

"I can think more clearly now," he said as he kissed her. "I feel my insanity fleeing from these kind of thoughts."

"I want to help you get rid of it." The compulsion was taking her over now.

"I want that, too." He pulled away, but his hands remained on her face to keep her eyes on his. A deep growl rumbled in the back of his throat when he asked, "Now may I have you?"

It worked. Claire was gone and she felt Myrnin's dark, lascivious thoughts encroaching upon her own. She was only a sex-crazed version of herself now. "_Yes_, I want you."

Myrnin smiled. He picked her up and took her to the room she had just left. He put her on the bed and climbed over her, unwrapping the sheet from her body as he settled himself on top of her.

"Never hide yourself from me," he said again as he gazed down at her uncovered form in awe. Myrnin slid two fingers into her with ease. "Already wet for me?" he chuckled.

Claire whined against him, silently begging him to take her.

"Tell me what you want, Claire."

"What?" she asked, barely able to speak.

"Tell me exactly what you want me to do to you. I want to hear it from your filthy lips. And I'm interested in hearing what the youth call it these days."

He pulled his hand away from her and looked into her eyes, forcing his will on her.

"I want you to make rough love to me," she panted. "I want you to fuck me hard and make me scream. Make me come over and over and take me as many different ways as you promised to take me last night." Claire reached behind his head and brought him close to whisper in his ear. "_Bring me to tears, Myrnin_."

He chuckled and shifted himself so now it was him whispering to her. "I thought you'd never ask."

This time, Myrnin didn't bother removing all of his clothes. Claire was already bare beneath him and he wasted no time. He unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them down slightly, his erection springing free of his pants. In another second, he was thrusting into her and they both expressed their fulfillment in being a part of one another again in a masculine grunt or feminine mewl of pleasure.

Claire was no longer thinking of the violation of his will upon hers. She was becoming preoccupied by the incredible amount of physical enjoyment she was experiencing because of this man making love to her.

Myrnin pulled out suddenly and Claire cried out at the loss, but he flipped her over on her hands and knees and started stroking her opening with his penis.

"Say again how much you need me within you."

"_Please_," she begged, reduced to nothing. "Please just fuck me."

Myrnin took off his shirt and threw it to the side. "As you wish."

He put all he had into pushing himself as far as he could go into her dripping cunt and Claire's head filled with a fog of desire. She wanted nothing but to reach an orgasm, and she was sure that when she did, she would scream.

"You become such an unchaste individual while you're being _fucked_," Myrnin said harshly, his voice unsteady because of the effort he was putting into thrusting into her. "You're near. I can feel it."

He didn't continue, though. Myrnin removed himself from her and then took off his pants, tossing them somewhere in the room as well. "Now _you_ must work for it." He laid Claire back down on the bed and moved next to her, his back against the headboard and his legs spread wide. "Come, sit on me."

Claire got up and crawled over to him. She licked the length of his shaft and then swirled her tongue around his tip. Myrnin's face contorted with uncontrolled lust and he forced himself to remain still while she worked her mouth against him for a minute. Before he could come, Claire started kissing his stomach and then his chest, running her hands against his hard muscles and then stroking him slowly down there as she made her way to his mouth.

"Beg me for it," she said to his lips, turning the situation around completely while her thumb ever so gently rubbed his tip. "Tell me what you want and then _beg_ me for it."

He shot her a look, but reluctantly said, "I want your sopping palace on me, _now_. I want you riding me and I want your cunt _pulsing _around me when I come into you. I want you to take me in your mouth and—"

Claire covered his mouth with a kiss and both of them fought for dominance over one another. Myrnin's hand was kneading her breast while the other was between her legs, stroking her expertly. Claire's was busy rubbing his shaft while the other kept her supported against the headboard.

"Dash it all," Myrnin snarled, tossing her to the floor and then following right after. Claire cried out in surprise when he stood her up and pushed her torso against the wall, pulling her hips towards him. Myrnin began pumping into her with everything he had. "Your perfection and licentious words cause me to be extreme, my beauty." Claire was having trouble concentrating on what he was saying. "But I _will_ fuck you the way I want, whenever I want, and _wherever_ I want."

Claire's orgasm racked her body and her knees gave out, the only thing keeping her standing was Myrnin thrusting into her and his hands wrapped around her wrists that were pressed above her head. Tears slipped from her eyes from the intensity of the orgasm and she was panting heavily. Myrnin came then at the height of his thrust. He kept himself pushed into her so she would take his seed.

When he was done, Myrnin picked her up in his arms and set her down on the bed. He got in next to her and kissed her lips softly. Claire's mind was exhausted and she fell asleep to the feel of Myrnin's hands playing with her breasts.


	3. Fantasies

Claire woke again in cool arms wrapped around her protectively. She froze and turned over to see Myrnin was watching her intently, a strange look in his eyes. Claire tried to wiggle out of his grip, but he didn't give her any slack. She only successfully pulled some covers over her naked form.

Claire looked up at him pleadingly. "I don't—"

"Hush, child." His face was clouded with a curiosity and wonderment as he gazed down at her.

"What are you—?"

"I like staring at you."

Claire pushed him away and he obliged, allowing her to get up and put on his white button-up shirt that was too big for her. It worked well for the situation they were in.

"Myrnin, I need to go," she said, unable to look at him. She would just pretend this had never happened. She would have to convince Amelie that she _had_ to leave Morganville. Claire wouldn't be able to continue living in this town after what had happened, let alone come in every other day to learn from him.

"Do you think I'm a monster, Claire?" he asked as he rolled over onto his back, putting his arms behind his head and looking at the canopy of the four-poster bed. Claire noticed that he had put on his black pants while she was sleeping.

She couldn't answer that. At least not truthfully. "No."

He was silent for a moment as Claire awaited his response. "But you will after this."

She wasn't allowed any time to think because the next thing she knew, Myrnin was off the bed and running at her. He picked her up in his arms as if she were an infant and sped them out of the bedroom, down the hall, and into a darker, colder room. This one was entirely empty except for a small box of matches, a candle, and a pair of cuffs attached to a chain that was bolted to the wall.

Myrnin dropped Claire on the ground and he turned around to close the door and the darkness that engulfed them was complete. She scrambled backward and felt her back touch the cold wall but she didn't stop trying to get away from Myrnin, wanting to push herself further into the stone to avoid having to come into contact with him again.

Silently, he moved toward her and suddenly Claire felt his presence right beside her. His hands wrapped around her wrists and slammed them above her head, the chain going around them and binding her to the wall.

"Just let me go," she said, tears streaming down her face.

He sat back and she could feel his hot glare on her. "I can't do that, sweetling. Too many events have occurred to allow me to grant you your freedom. Perhaps in time you will come to grow fond of my touch, though. Maybe one day you will even desire me without manipulation on my part. For now, though," he said as he took a match and scratched it on the ground, bringing the flame near his face, "I leave you with these thoughts."

His eyes were boring into hers and Claire watched the reflection of the candle's light flickering in his pupils. Myrnin's mind was being forced on Claire's again, and she felt need grow within the pit of her stomach. Images flashed into her mind and streams of events flew here and there, so vivid it was as if they were dancing in front of her eyes, clouding her vision. They were all sexual fantasies of Myrnin's and they were making Claire squirm. Suddenly, Myrnin hissed and dropped the match onto the floor where it sputtered out. The flame must have gotten too close to his fingers.

"There," he said, regaining his composure. "That should be enough. In an hour's time, you will go mad with heat and cry out for me to take you." Myrnin stood. "Good luck in the meantime, pet."

Claire looked up when he opened the door and she saw the silhouette of his lean, muscular frame. A whimper escaped her lips as the fantasies he had left her with began spinning around her mind. The door closed and the sound of his retreating footsteps was the only thing she could hear. But in another moment, even those were gone, and Claire began hearing sounds that weren't real.

Gasps for air, flesh against flesh, pants and groans… All of these echoed around the silent holding cell she was in and the throbbing between her legs grew more and more profound. In time, a candle flickered to life and the darkness eased off. The orange glow of the light shone upon two naked figures in the opposite corner, a sheen of sweat on the girl's face as she was being slammed into from behind.

That—that was _her_. And the man causing her moans of ecstasy was Myrnin.

The pair took no notice of her and continued their fornication in the candlelight as Claire watched on with a curious eye.

Myrnin's hands were on either side of the girl's hips, pulling her down on him to meet his thrusts. She was panting and Claire could see her breasts bouncing as he rutted into her. The girl began to whine in time with every drive and Claire could tell that she was reaching her peak. Before she could come, Myrnin pulled himself out of her and rolled her over onto her back. He spread her legs wide and pushed two fingers inside of her, finger fucking her hard and fast as she came around him.

When she finished, he asked her, "Do you like this, Claire?" Myrnin moved up from between her legs to play with her breasts. "Do you like the way I worship your body?"

She nodded.

"Good. Now you will return the favor."

Myrnin went and sat down against the wall and spread his legs for her, similar to the way he did before in the bed.

Without any further encouragement on Myrnin's part, Claire went eagerly to him on her hands and knees, taking him in her mouth. The look on Myrnin's face and the way she moved affirmed her skill in giving head. Soon, his hand was tangled in her hair and forcing his cock even deeper into her throat. Myrnin went to kneel and Claire was on all fours again, his new position allowing him to fuck her mouth harder.

"Your mouth is so soft," he said through clenched teeth. "I—"

From the sound of her gag and the way Myrnin's head rolled back, Claire could tell that he had come into her mouth and she was swallowing what he had given her.

"You're such an obedient girl," Myrnin said as he pushed her onto her back and hovered over her. They kissed and pulled away, a smile on both their lips.

Suddenly, the scene was fading and Claire was left in darkness again with nothing but the sound of her own sexually frustrated breaths. She felt the sudden need to be touched, to be stroked… to be violently fucked. But because her hands were chained to the wall with only enough slack to grant her movement to push back her hair from her face, she couldn't even reach her clit to make herself come.

Claire was getting desperate—Myrnin's compulsion had been consummate. She wished she had stayed in bed with him so he would just make love to her. She wished he was in here with her now.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Claire realized she had already had sex twice in what she guessed was the last twenty-four hours. She didn't need to again.

But she did. And badly. The carnal hunger was growing within the pit of her stomach as she remembered the scene that had taken place before her. She wanted him moving against her. She wanted him inside of her. Claire just needed to be touched.

Then, she heard footsteps outside and the doorknob turned. Fear flashed through her and Claire remembered that Myrnin was _holding her captive_. The need to protect herself suddenly became more important than the initial need to be fucked. Claire realized that she had been sitting with her legs splayed wide open, so she brought them close to her and crossed her ankles as if she were wearing a skirt.

The door opened and Myrnin's frame was outlined by bright light from the hallway. Claire's eyes squinted against the harshness of the glare, but she cowered away when Myrnin entered the room.

"Now, my sweet." He knelt down next to her. "Are you ready to cooperate with me?"

Claire hesitated before shaking her head.

"I think you are," he laughed. "I can smell the heat on you. The toxins your juices are releasing taste divine in the air." Myrnin stood and lit the candle in the corner and returned to her. He looked at her folded legs and his eyes went to the center of both their attentions. Claire squeezed her thighs together.

Myrnin's hands went to her knees and he forced them open, despite her best efforts to keep them locked.

His eyes went wide. "My, my… you are incredibly aroused. Look how your liquids run down your legs and onto the floor."

Claire's face flushed in embarrassment and she turned away, staring at the candle's flickering flame. She felt his fingers enter her, causing her to spasm slightly around them against her will. Claire let out a breath of anticipation, losing herself in the sensations his fingers were bringing her.

He pulled them out, suddenly, and Claire felt herself whimper at the loss.

"I want you begging for it like a harlot, though," he said, giving her clit several hard strokes and then leaving her completely. "I want you crying out my name."

Myrnin's hand cupped her chin and she could smell her sex on it. He brought her face towards his and stared into her eyes, gifting her with more images before he left.


	4. Rough & Dirty

"I want to fuck you hard," his voice whispered in her ear.

But there was no one in here with her. It was only Claire and the dark. It felt so real, though.

"_Like an animal_."

She shivered. Claire couldn't help what she was feeling. The compulsion had such a power over her mind; she knew all of this was wrong—not only wrong, but imaginary—, and she just couldn't stop feeling so aroused.

The candle flickered to life again and there they were: Claire riding him as he lay on the floor, watching her with lust-filled eyes.

The real Claire whimpered and her head rolled back, trying to avoid looking upon the scene before her, but the images were there in her mind and there was nothing she could do to evade them.

"Please," she whined. "I can't take it anymore." But that wasn't what he wanted. Myrnin said he wanted her screaming for him.

The sounds of the pair's imagined groans and pants of lust and desire were filling Claire's ears and she couldn't think clearly any longer.

"Myrnin!" she screamed above the noise in her head. "_Please!_"

Suddenly, the erotic sounds died out and Claire could hear his approaching footsteps. Her muscles clenched in anticipation as the door opened again.

"You're ready for me?" he asked, closing the door behind him and allowing dark to settle around them once more.

"Yes," she panted. "Just fuck me."

Claire knew he was grinning when he said, "Ah, you've spoken like a true minx. Now reap your reward."

The zipper to his pants were coming undone and she eagerly awaited him, the throbbing between her legs becoming too much to bear. He knelt down and unlocked her from her restraints and then threw her on the ground roughly, her legs splaying open for him.

"I want you _sore_, darling." Myrnin guided the tip of him into her entrance and slammed into her wet opening. "Now remember, pet, I _always_ win."

Claire's back arched into the curve of his torso as he thrust into her. Her hands glided over his back as her breathing became unsteady. There was just so much stimulation—and it wasn't only her nether regions that were being overwhelmed with sensation; her entire body screamed to be touched and her mind shut off entirely, begging to be freed of this buildup and get to the climax.

"Making you beg for me is a very rewarding thing," Myrnin said, his voice shaky as he continued his ministrations. "You become three times more responsive than before."

Claire gasped when he suddenly pulled her one of her legs up over his shoulder and then began ramming into her with an even more incredible speed. A spot deep within her was being rubbed over and over again and stars swam before her vision. Each of his thrusts was met with a whimper of pleasure and she knew he just _reveled_ in it.

Myrnin reached between them and his fingers coated themselves in the juices they were sharing. He used them to rub her bud and Claire felt herself reach that point of absolute enlightenment and then those stars in front of her eyes were exploding as she released a moan of ecstasy. This was undoubtedly the best she had ever felt in her entire life. He rode out her orgasm and then came inside of her, plunging into her depths as he spilled himself.

He too was panting as he pulled out of Claire and lay beside her, both of them staring up into darkness. Their breathing slowed and soon became normal again with Claire's inhalations being audible and Myrnin's completely silent.

"You were divine, little morsel. I wish to taste you with my mouth."

Myrnin rolled over again and pushed her up, spreading her thighs wide. Claire was already hypersensitive after that experience, though it seemed Myrnin didn't know any word other than 'rough' and 'dirty.'

Instantly, he began sucking and lapping at her bud of nerves, causing her walls to clench from the aftershocks of the earlier orgasm. He smiled against her hot sex and then bit down slightly where his focus was aimed. Claire gasped in surprise and her back lifted off the ground in her attempt to stay steady beneath him. She loved the way his cool hands roamed over her thighs and the way he continued to spread them further and further apart, exposing her to him completely.

Soon, new pleasure was stirring within Claire. Myrnin sensed this and began using his tongue in much crueler ways. He nipped and circled, flicked and rubbed… All too quickly, Claire was forcing herself not to grab at his hair to control him as much as she dared.

Myrnin's hand snaked up and entered her heat while his tongue continued to do positively immoral things to her. He bent them inside of her, curling around a particularly sensitive part of her and stroking her skillfully. The contact was not gentle and it was not kind. This was _fucking_ and they both loved it.

Claire's coil within her stomach was beginning to reach its maximum tension and her back lifted off the ground. Myrnin removed his mouth from her and replaced his tongue with his thumb, watching through the darkness at her face as she stood at the gateway to bliss.

"Come for me."

Claire let out a carnal cry as her orgasm racked through her body, causing her to shake and mewl and scratch. As she released all of the pent-up pleasure, Myrnin tasted her as he said he had wanted to and lapped up everything. He gave her enlarged bundle of nerves one last lick and then climbed over her sensually.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on," he said. "And one with the most wanton inner-desires."


	5. Tenderly

"How do you do that?" she panted. Looking up at his face just a few inches above hers, she could make out the whites of his eyes and the pearly teeth that were exposed in a feral smile. The rest of his face was faint, but Claire thought she might have been able to live off of that lascivious grin.

"Do what, love?" he asked as he began placing light kisses on her neck and collarbone. Myrnin's hand was on her breast, the coolness of it causing her nipple to harden against his touch.

"Make me want you so badly."

With his lips pressed to her skin, she could feel his smile widen. For a moment, he only basked in the glow of her comment and didn't answer. But in another second, he murmured into her flesh, "I am merely heightening your desire, little Claire. I would not be able to make you feel so… _hot_… if you were not already willing to surrender your precious, fragile body to me."

"No," she said breathily. As he pinched her nipple, she bit back a squeak. "No… But then, do you feel so—so like _this_?"

"Like what, child?"

Claire's mind was incapable of following a flow of logic, so she showed instead of told Myrnin what she meant. Clasping his face in her hands, she brought him close to her again and suddenly their foreheads were touching. Almost drunkenly, her lips crashed against his and pulled him to her. This kiss was very different from all the ones before: Claire was the dominant one this time and Myrnin seemed to be replying almost chastely, as if he didn't know how to handle her.

Surprised by her attack on him, Myrnin did not respond immediately. But when he realized what had happened, his hand was on her waist, tenderly maintaining contact with her. He waited for Claire to change the depth of the kiss.

She parted his lips by running her tongue along where they met. She explored his mouth and he let her do what she wanted, never going beyond what unspoken rules had been set when Claire started the kiss.

This certainly couldn't have been what she had intended to do. Could it?

Finally, Myrnin was roused enough by her passions to smooth his hand down her thigh and spread her legs slightly. He positioned himself and then entered Claire slowly as she took him in one inch at a time. She moaned into his mouth and the sound grew louder and higher in pitch as his hilt reached their junction.

"Did you mean this?" he asked as he pulled out and then pushed back in. "Do I feel so aroused by your torturous body? Your indescribable scent? Your fantastic little mewls of pleasure?" He leaned in to kiss her and bit her bottom lip ever so softly. "If so, then yes."

She would have responded, but Myrnin suddenly moved faster within her and she clutched at him, believing it would help her to maintain some semblance of rational thought.

Her back was being pushed into the cool stone beneath her back. Claire's legs were wrapped around Myrnin's backside and the rhythm they rocked to was steady.

"It has been such a long time since I have made patient love to a woman," Myrnin said, his voice shaky from the movements he was making. His forehead was pressed against hers and every so often their lips would meet in a soft kiss. Claire's face was flushed and his coolness calmed her slightly—and yet did everything to speed up her heart and remind her of what she was actually doing.

She was having sex with her vampire boss.

"Myrnin, this is so wrong," she breathed into his mouth as they moved together tenderly.

He chuckled in the darkness. "But it makes everything so much more beautiful," he replied gruffly; "You, the forbidden fruit—and me, the devilish snake. We were always meant to conform to human nature and succumb to our weakness."

His hand snaked to the back of her neck, fingers grabbing a fistful of her hair and tugging ever so gently.

"I dare you to tell me honestly that you don't love the way desire can seduce the most brilliant of minds—and beware, my sweet, I already know the answer."

Myrnin's hips rolled further into her now and Claire whined in need as she felt the heat in her stomach coming to a boil. Her toes curled in anticipation and she kissed him intensely. Myrnin groaned and she felt him tense against her. Both of them were close now.

He must have known that he couldn't hold on for much longer because she heard him spit on his fingers and he began to rub her clit. Claire's whine could not be held back. The circles he was making around her most sensitive part of her body were driving her insane with pleasure. She clenched around him and he snarled. Myrnin added a second finger to administer the touch he was making, doubling the intensity of what Claire was feeling.

And then white light flashed across her vision and all she knew was the shaking of her body as she reached completion along with Myrnin coming inside of her. Never in her entire life had she felt so at peace with everything than in that moment when they were lost in the throes of passion simultaneously.

They came down from their highs together and Myrnin slid out of her, rolling onto his side.

"You can make even the most corrupt man feel like a saint," he said in a strange voice.

"And you make me feel dirtier than I've ever been," she replied with a teasing smile. Myrnin noticed the playful note in her voice.

"Well," he said, "is there any way that you could, say, _thank_ this man who has so easily stolen your halo?"

Claire got the hint.

Excited to please him, Claire moved over Myrnin, hovering above him for a second before sliding down his torso and settling herself over his thighs. She ran her hands along his lean legs and up to where his legs met his waist. In the dark, Claire felt for his length and she found it in less than a second, already half hard.

Lowering her head, Claire kissed the base of him and he twitched in her hand. She smirked.

He was already slick from their previous ventures and Claire ran her hand up and down his shaft. Slowly and torturously, she kissed her way up his member until she reached the tip where she swirled her tongue across it gingerly.

She continued rubbing his shaft as she licked the most sensitive place on his body. Myrnin's hands threaded through her hair but denied themselves the power of moving her mouth further onto his hot flesh. Claire stopped and used the pad of her thumb to brush some pre-cum around on his head. He sighed deeply. That sigh turned into a sharp gasp as Claire took him almost entirely into her mouth, the tip of him pressing against the back of her throat.

"_Jesu Maria_," he grunted.

Changing pressure and making sure to continue her stroking near his base, Claire bobbed her head up and down on him. She wanted him to fall apart in her hands as he had done to her so many times before.

After a second time of rubbing his tip with her thumb and taking him back in her mouth, he moaned:

"Claire, I'm close."

This spurred her on and Claire continued her ministrations with renewed vigor. She pulled off of him for half a second, his head leaving her mouth with a lewd _pop_, and said, "Good," before taking him in again.

Her other hand snuck down below his arousal and cupped his sack. Myrnin exhaled sharply in surprise. Claire kneaded it gently.

"_Argh_," he panted as he spilled himself into her mouth. "_God_, you are a fantastic little minx."

She licked him clean and sat back; her legs noticed how wet she had become during this process as she sat on them folded beneath her.

"Now I will return the favor in kind," Myrnin said. He (gently) tackled her and eased her back onto the floor, throwing her leg over his shoulder as he spread the other. Myrnin blew on her wet opening and she shivered.

Without warning, his tongue was inside of her, exploring without caution. She clenched around him and he removed himself, moving up to work on her clit.

Claire whimpered, trying to find something to grasp. The floor was completely flat. There was nothing but Myrnin's hair to tangle her fingers in. Both of her hands were wrapped behind his head as she guided him. When he found the way she liked it best, she sighed almost religiously and her legs relaxed. Myrnin inserted two fingers beyond her folds into her weeping slit and her fingers tightened in his hair.

"You're too good," she breathed into the darkness as pleasure built up again.

For a moment, he took his mouth from her and said, "Practice." His tongue was there again, swirling in just the right way, and his fingers were curling perfectly.

Thoughts disappeared from her mind and she was coming. Instead of easing the pressure on her, Myrnin increased it, becoming rough for half a moment as his teeth grazed her clit ever so slightly. He lapped up what she provided and then collapsed beside her when they were both done.

"You are the most thorough lover," he commented as he listened to her breathing become steady; "Apparently even when I don't resort to compulsion."


	6. Confession

Claire felt her heart speed up again. "What do you mean, not when you're using compulsion?" she asked, her voice uneven.

From the way he spoke, she could tell Myrnin was smirking. "I mean that I did not use my ability to bend thoughts to make you cry out in rapture just now."

Claire stood up and felt her way around the floor. When she found Myrnin's button-up shirt, she put it on quickly. Suddenly, his cool hand was on her arm and she blushed, remembering he could see perfectly well in the darkness of the room.

"What's wrong, pet? Where is it you're going?"

Claire pulled against his grip and he let her stumble towards the door which she found to be unlocked. She pushed it open and blinked against the dim hallway light that was harsh on her unadjusted eyes. She made her way to the lab, but once she made her intention of leaving clear, Myrnin stopped her.

"Myrnin, let me go. Please. I can't be here anymore; my friends will worry." She tried to make her voice even and steady, but the only thing she could think about were the tears that were threatening to spill down her face.

"It would be simple for me to set their minds at ease." His tone was kind, soft even. But that was the last thing Claire wanted right now. "Whatever is the matter?"

She broke.

"What do you _think_ is the matter, Myrnin?" she hissed, hot tears leaking from the corner of her eyes. "_I like you_, okay? You said your compulsion was 'heightening my desire' which meant that I already had some for you—which is true. But we can't be together. You kidnapped me, and you expect that to be okay. Something was going to happen between us, and it did. Just not the way I had planned."

Myrnin stepped in closer and took her face in his hands. He brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and pushed it back behind her ear. Their foreheads met and Claire simultaneously wanted to shove him away and lean into his touch forever. This time, she let him hold her because that was the only thing that made sense right now.

"My Claire," he murmured sweetly. "My dear, dear Claire. I have waited too long to hear you say those words." Myrnin kissed her lips, yet it was fleeting and lasted less than a second. Claire kissed him back harder to make it linger. He responded and held their contact for just a moment longer, and then their arms were wrapped around one another's neck, kissing passionately.

"Myrnin," she murmured into his mouth once their breathing became heady and uneven. He hummed questioningly. "Make me want you again. I want you now."

He pulled away and looked at her. "Are you certain?"

She nodded. "Yes."

He put his index and middle fingers to her temple. "Close your eyes," he said. Claire did and as soon as she saw only darkness, pleasure crept into her mind and body, multiplying inside of her every moment that passed.

He removed his fingers and Claire opened her eyes. She took in a deep breath to steady herself. In his arms, she leaned up to whisper in his ear, "_Take me_."

Myrnin lifted her up effortlessly and she felt her back being pressed against a wall. Claire was higher up than he was and she had to lean down to press her lips to his. They devoured each other like animals. Her hands were carding through his hair, his fingers were digging into her ass, both of their heads were rolling back in passionate pleasure.

They were like drunken teenagers at a party, but intoxicated off each other.

Claire felt one of his hands leave her, but the one that held her up didn't seem to have trouble doing its job solo. She heard the sound of his pants coming off and suddenly the head of his erection was pressed against her wet entrance. Claire's mouth fell open and she pressed her forehead against his, letting out a tortured whimper as Myrnin entered her. Once her legs were wrapped around his waist, he began thrusting into her while trailing kisses down her exposed neck.

The position they were in made it so that each time he rutted into her, his pelvis rubbed her clit. Her eyes rolled back into her head momentarily as his hand roamed under the overly large shirt she was wearing. He was placing light kisses along her clavicle but Claire needed his lips on hers again, so she threaded her fingers through his hair and dragged his mouth up to meet her own.

Claire grasped onto Myrnin tightly enough to pull herself up against the wall only to relax again as she eased herself on top of him, causing him to growl viciously into her mouth. His pace was becoming erratic and Claire could tell he was close. She opened her eyes to see his jaw clenched in concentration as he tried to drag out his end. Claire took his chin in her hand and brought it up so he could meet her half-lidded eyes.

"Come for me."

Myrnin groaned in surprise and then plunged into her with brutal force and Claire tightened her muscles around him. His head fell back and a moan escaped him. Myrnin rode out his orgasm, rutting into her as she milked him completely. She felt her own climax nearing as she continued pushing herself down onto his length.

"Don't stop," she panted. "_God_, don't stop."

He paused for a second to look into her eyes and she saw a playful glint in them as he smirked. A hand wrapped around her waist and the pace of his thrusts quickened and then turned positively savage. They kissed again with both of their brows furrowed, their only focus her pleasure. Claire whined unabashedly as she felt it nearing and her head filled with a familiar fog of nothingness.

She cried out as she came, feeling her heat flow out of her body with her release. She was quaking in Myrnin's arms as she was brought down from her massive high. They stood together for another minute as their breathing slowed, still intertwined with each other.

Claire looked into his eyes and the brown irises looked back calmly with intrigue. He nipped at the bottom of her lip and then pulled out of her. He lifted her down from the wall and they fell to the floor together in one another's arms. Here, Claire was small and fragile, so small in his hold. They kissed again deeply.

She thought, with gratefulness, how Myrnin could be so gentle and so soft with her, and then turn everything around and be so brutal and rough. It was a dichotomy that she was appreciative of.

He rolled on top of her and positioned himself above her, lining up his hardened member with her slit. She was surprised that he was aroused again, but didn't mind at all. Claire's eyes met his and she kissed him, her back arching up to press herself against him. Myrnin took this as a sign to continue, so he eased himself into her slowly. Claire dug her nails into his shoulders and exhaled loudly, sensually. He pushed in all the way to the hilt and then, at just the same slow pace, pulled himself out.

Myrnin repeated this three more times until Claire bit his lip without any pretense of caution and he seemed no longer interested in taking his sweet time. He moved deep within her and Claire thrust her hips upward to meet his motions. Myrnin fondled her breasts reverently, giving each one the same careful attentions. She gasped when he pinched her nipple lightly.

Claire reached down between them and kneaded his sack and Myrnin let out a shocked sound that turned into a low moan as he sped up his pace within her. Suddenly, he moved out of her and was turning her over on her side so her back was towards him. Myrnin lifted up her leg and then pushed into her from behind, hitting a spot that made her cry out each time he rocked into her.

His thrusts were coming faster and harder and Claire was whining in need for completion. She was almost there… She reached down and rubbed her clit and then yelled, filling the lab with the sounds of her ecstasy. Myrnin came soon after, hissing as he finished.

He let go of her leg and removed himself from inside her, pulling her closer to him. He pushed hair behind her ear and kissed a line down her shoulder.

"Claire?" he asked softly, wrapping his arms around her.

"Hmm?" she replied quietly, her eyes closed as she tried to maintain the bliss that she was feeling in her body forever.

He smiled into the crook of her neck. "Never let me find my way into another woman's bed."

She grinned and turned over to kiss him on the lips.

"Never."


End file.
